


his birthday, his family

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, birthday drabble, dis very rushed fluff, have dis fluff, i wrote this today i kenat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Family is the greatest gift Akashi can receive.





	his birthday, his family

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell guys, I made it just in time I can't believe it  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON!!!! PLS BE HAPPY  
> Also I'm sorry Rakuzan was left out but I love them as well r.i.p

“It must be hard for them.”

Akashi blinked. “Why is that?”

“Your birthday is very close to Christmas. That’s two gifts in a row for them to think of.”

“They are not obligated to give me gifts, you know, and neither are you.” It was one of the perks of having a group of friends – an inner circle. It was also equally as hard to come up with gifts that were different each year. Akashi, needless to say, was anticipating whatever was inside.

Kuroko tapped Akashi’s nose. “We want to, that’s the point.”

* * *

_Happy birthday, Akashicchi! I know I don’t get to say this a lot, but I wish nothing but happiness for you. Take care of yourself more. Kurokocchi tells me you’re too hard on yourself sometimes. ;)_

_Signed,_

_The cutest golden retriever in existence!_

* * *

 

“What exactly do you tell Ryouta when you talk?”

“He brings you up, so it is inevitable. Kise-kun is just concerned.”

“Which does sound like him,” Akashi mused. He smirked. “I am thankful that this time around, it is not condoms.”

“We should be thankful every time it isn’t. By the way,” Kuroko grabbed one from the pile, “Midorima-kun dropped by earlier. He left this.”

“Oh?”

“He seemed to be in a rush.”

* * *

 

_Happy birthday, Akashi. Your lucky item for today is a blue pillow. I took the liberty of dropping by your house and delivering it for you._

_You’re welcome._

_-Midorima_

* * *

 

“Shintarou’s sense of humour grows each year.”

“… Akashi-kun, no.”

Akashi’s eyes trailed towards Kuroko. “It certainly is amusing…”

Midorima’s description, a “blue pillow”, was an understatement.

It was a dakimakura. With Kuroko on it.

Kuroko’s eyes glinted with mischief. “I know what _we’re_ getting Midorima-kun for Christmas.”

What was most amusing about the whole thing was that Kuroko was embarrassed, no matter how much he tried to hide it. His ears were tinged slightly red.

“It will achieve the opposite of what you wish to achieve.” Akashi pointed out, “The pressure of medical school is probably getting to him, so it will be regarded as a thoughtful gift instead. Besides, knowing Kazunari, this was probably his idea.”

A pause stretched on, before Kuroko spoke again. “No, Akashi-kun,” he said, finally catching onto Akashi’s train of thought, “I’m not giving Midorima-kun a Takao dakimakura. I have something much worse.”

“Tell me about it later then.” Akashi hummed. If there was anything Kuroko was good at, it was turning the tables to his favor.

“I wonder what would happen if I brought this to work, though.” He said, referring to the dakimakura.

Kuroko did not look amused. “I swear to god half the embarrassment I get in life is from you.”

Akashi inched closer. “Only half?”

“… Maybe not.” Kuroko allowed, “Oh, I think this is Aomine-kun’s.”

* * *

_EYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MAN_

_I totally don’t miss those punishments in Teikou. Those were scary times. Haha… ha… I never want to be one of your minions again._

_I’m just kidding, you know that. I’ll say it again and again. Despite our differences, I’m glad you’re a part of the group. I’m pretty sure everyone is._

_Happy birthday, Akashi. I made it extra special, because it’s your 25 th birthday. I don’t know, 25 sounds special, so I went with it. Every single one of your birthdays is special though._

_-Aomine (Edgelord)_

* * *

_Akashi-kuuuuuun~_

_Happy birthday! :3 You’ve been a great help to us over the years. If you need any help, know that we’ll be here all the way! <3_

_Only happiness for the best couple in the world. Hope you like the gift :)_

_P.S. I’m sorry but the one request I cannot grant is not tackling Tetsu-kun. Even if it’s your birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Momoi_

* * *

 

Aomine's gift seemed to be nowhere in sight. Was there a mistake?

The first gift from Momoi was a pair of mugs that both said “my one and only”. One had a sky blue heart, and the other a red one. It was custom-made, no doubt.

There were also hand-made scarves for both of them.

“Momoi-san got so much better at this.” Kuroko murmured, appreciatively looking at the scarf.

“Indeed, she has.” Akashi stroked the scarf in his hands.

* * *

 

_To: Aka-chin and Kuro-chin_

_Aka-chin doesn’t like sweet things. Kuro-chin likes vanilla. Kuro-chin eats a lot of vanilla. Kuro-chin is sweet. Aka-chin likes Kuro-chin._

_It makes my head hurt._

_Happy birthday, Aka-chin :) There’s something in there for Kuro-chin too._

_From: Murasakibara_

* * *

“I should tell Atsushi to stop spoiling you.”

Kuroko popped one of the small vanilla cupcakes into his mouth in defiance. “It’s delicious. Akashi-kun, you should try one.” He held one out for Akashi to eat.

“I couldn’t very well refuse an offering of yours.”

And true to the words of the vanilla connoisseur, it was delicious, sweetness of the icing melting into his mouth. It wasn’t overly sweet, and the texture of the cake was just the right amount of fluffy.

“This is why I’m always too ashamed to give Murasakibara-kun any food related gifts on special occasions. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that Murasakibara-kun knows your favorite tea brand.”

Akashi smiled. “It is Atsushi we are talking about. He has a keen eye for things like these.”

Kuroko got up to put the tea on the desk. Akashi moved towards the gift of Mayuzumi, in a box wrapped in silver wrapper.

* * *

_Oi, brat._

_Or I guess I can’t call you that anymore. It’s a running gag. Glad to know you’re a functional adult. Still functional. Whatever._

_If it comforts you, I kind of spend my free time making sonnets about the two of you. I hate to admit it, but you guys are poetic inspiration. Seriously._

_Stay trashy, ‘cause I sure plan to continue doing that._

_Hope you’re doing fine, Akashi._

_-Chihiro_

* * *

 

Akashi examined the fountain pen in his hand. _Chihiro really shouldn’t have_. He thought to himself. Still, he was thankful.

There were gifts from the rest of Rakuzan too. This made him smile. Of course, he didn’t forget about them. He would never think of that. Both Teikou and Rakuzan held a special place in his heart.

And of course…

“Happy birthday, Akashi-kun.”

There was a small cake in Kuroko’s hands, with a single candle on top. Unknowingly, the look in his eyes softened. His chest filled with warmth.

_My one and only._

“Make a wish, Akashi-kun.”

“I don’t need to,” Akashi whispered into Kuroko’s ear, entangling him in an embrace. “I already have what I want.”

His life with Kuroko was just beginning.

* * *

As a child, Akashi Seijuro’s birthdays weren’t always lonely.

In the far reaches of memory, he knew that his mother would always make time for him. He understood to some degree why his father couldn’t do that, though even back then, his father was by no means an emotional man.

Akashi never thought much of his own birthday. If anything, it was a reminder that after his birthday came to pass, things would go back to how they were in any normal day.

However, it was also his birthday that made him further appreciate the people that surrounded him – the people who’ve helped him become the person he was today.

And of course, the shadow who made him see the light.

“I have another surprise for you.” Kuroko said.

“Oh?”

“The cake can wait. Let’s go.”

Kuroko gently tugged at his wrist. Akashi allowed Kuroko to lead him along, till they stopped at the door of Kuroko’s room at the second floor.

“What is this about?” He laughed.

Kuroko smiled. “You’ll see.”

When Akashi opened the door, he was met with several pops all at once.

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI(-KUN)!”**

Everyone from Teikou was there in Kuroko’s room. What was even more surprising was the painting in the middle of the room, a painting of them from middle school. It was referenced from a photo taken at the school festival from their 2nd year. Akashi remembered it well. 

He couldn’t hide his surprise at all, eyes wide. “Well, this is…”

“Let’s drink, let’s drink!” Aomine raised a glass. “To Akamama!”

Midorima snorted. Akashi raised an eyebrow at him. It didn’t change the fact that he was happy though.

"The painting is Aomine's doing." Midorima explained, "He had it commissioned."

"Ha! Dai-chan is soooo broke. It was so sweet though, because he was saving up for it."

"Oh come on lady, don't lie - you helped with the expenses."

"Because you were crying about it, remember?"

“Thank you everyone.” Akashi murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“We should be thanking you, Akashi-kun. Surprise sleepover!!” Momoi giggled, downing her first glass.

“Is this even legal?” Kise sweatdropped. ”7 adults in a room… sweet Jesus, so many things can go wrong..”

Murasakibara tapped at his fingers. “I think Kise-chin made a mistake with the counting. It’s clearly 6.”

“Huh?”

Kuroko held Akashi’s hand. “We know how hard you tried to keep this family together.”

Yes...

Even after he closed his eyes, he knew it wasn't a dream.

It was more than he could ever ask for.

And surely, his mother was watching from somewhere with a smile on her face.

He only hoped he had made her proud.

* * *

**Bonus: From Rakuzan**

* * *

_To: Akashi_

_I’m not really good at giving gifts. Still, I can’t forget my high school captain in my list of giftees. Cheers to more years of happiness, Akashi! Can’t wait for the next meet-up._

_From: Nebuya_

* * *

[in barely legible handwriting]

_To Akashi,_

_Yo!_

_Merryyyyyy Christmassssss!!! HEHEHE_

_Hope you like the gift >:D_

_-Hayama_

* * *

_Sei-chan,_

_I thought it would look good on you, so I went ahead and bought it. We should meet up again sometime. You’re free to bring Tetsuya-kun, only because he’s such a darling. Christmas doesn’t seem to be giving me any sort of signs yet, but I’m still open to the notion that one day, I’ll find the one for me too._

_Love,_

_Reo-nee <3_

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After a round of edits, I realized it said "everyone from teikou" but in case u were wondering where nijimura bby is he will be in an upcoming fic completely separate from this one HAHAHAHA (though that one isn't abt Akashi's birthday)  
> NijiAka coming soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Hope you liked it!! :D


End file.
